


Type O

by lyo24boi



Series: Riding that Briam Train [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Clubbing, M/M, Star Wars References, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), texting in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Briam (slash) oneshot, Liam, like his alpha, is blind to some things, including when people express interest in him. Brett is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type O

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a solo Briam story for a while, especially since the end of 4x11. So, after drawing inspiration from one of 'brothermaximoff's (Tumblr) posts, we have lift-off. I hope you all enjoy as I go down this rabbit's hole.

Liam took his seat in history next to Mason, still couched with Hayden on his other side. She gave him her standard scowl before looking to the front as the bell rang. He shook his head while he leaned over to retrieve his textbook and spiral as Mr. Yukimura stepped away from talking to a student in the front, ready to start class. "Good afternoon," he began, his demeanor as content and cordial as ever. Some of the students replied in kind when Liam's phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. He ignored it at first, really trying hard to just have a normal day at school. _Maybe denial would work for once._

_Bzzz bzzz._

Liam's nostrils flared before he pulled his phone out, careful to hold it low and to the left to look as inconspicuous as possible. He looked down at the dim screen; it was Brett.

/ r u coming to Sinema tomorrow /

Liam quickly glanced up, first at Mason and then at his teacher.

/ no /

/ why not /

/ I'm Mason's wingman again / / attempt #2 /

/ what you don't like scorpions? :) /

/ -_- /

/ where r u going? /

/ a club...I think it's called the jungle? /

/ lol /

/ ? / / why lol? /

/ nothing :) /

/ what? /

/ just never pictured u going 2 the jungle /

/ what kinda club is it? /

"Can you stop?" Hayden whispered, glaring at him now.

"What? You text in class all the—"

_Bzzz bzzz._

"Mine is always on 'silent,'" she retorted.

"Hayden, Liam, would you like to share?" The two sophomores immediately sank into themselves as they looked up and saw Mr. Yukimura no longer in front of the board, but standing in their column a row of desks in.

"Sorry," Liam said first, followed by Hayden as they both shook their head. Their history teacher gave them each a look of disappointment before returning to the front and his lecture. Liam snuck a quick glance.

/ Mason didn't tell you? /

Liam's brow furrowed when a balled gum wrapper flew onto his desk. He looked up to see the teacher's back to them and sneered at her before returning to his phone to reply.

/ tell me what? /

/ it's a gay club ;) /

Liam looked up as his cheeks reddened. Of course…why wouldn't it be? It's Mason. His phone buzzed again and Liam looked down.

/ maybe I'll see u there short stuff ;) /

Liam scowled and shoved his phone back into his pocket, turning whatever attention he could to the history lecture at hand.

| O- |

"Who was texting you? Was it Scott? Is something crazy and supernatural going on right now?"

Liam gave his excited friend a look before smirking. "You're way too into this, dude."

"I got attacked by a five-something scorpion guy. And then I got rescued by three werewolves and a kitsune. Yeah, I'm into this." Liam laughed out loud as they made their way to their lockers. "Oh, and did I fail to mention the crazy masked dudes on the balcony? I mean what's up with that, right?" Liam's brow raised and his smirk only widened. "So was it Scott? Can I come along?"

"It wasn't Scott. Chill."

Mason's energy immediately fizzled. "Buzz kill. Just buzz kill." Liam shrugged. "Who was it then?"

"Brett."

"Brett? You have his number?" Liam nodded. "Why?"

"He promised to help me with the transformations after the Benefactor stuff. We've been meeting before the full moons. Scott thought it was a good idea since Satomi's way seems to work for me."

"Uh-huh?" Mason replied skeptically.

"What?"

"And that's all?"

Liam made a face. "Of course. Like, what else could it…now way, dude."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm not gay; that's your territory."

"Maybe not, but you and Brett…yeah I could totally see that."

"There's nothing, I swear."

"Lemme' see your phone then." Liam made a face. "Listen, I know things. Think of me as your Obi-Wan."

"My what?"

"Have you still not seen _Star Wars_?"

"Uhhh—"

Mason made a face. "Just trust me." Liam handed his friend the phone and Mason scrolled through their conversations as recent as August. "Oh my god," he finally said, bringing his curled finger up to his mouth to stop himself from laughing hysterically.

"What?" Liam said as if he'd been left out of an important joke.

"Dude, you're so 'Type O.'"

"English?"

"Oblivious…you're oblivious, dude." Liam just frowned. "Brett's into you," Mason clarified slowly. The shorter boy reddened. "I mean, I should've guessed. You are his type. How did I not put two and two together?"

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know what his type is?"

"Umm, we've been talking. Since the woods. _He_ actually tells me things."

"Mmhmm."

"That's beside the point. You, my friend, have one of _the_ hottest guys eyeing you up. And he's a werewolf. And he's your friend. And he's super amazingly gorgeous…god, those abs." Liam frowned again. "I would never say 'just try it' because that's stupid and twisted and it's been used in such a horrible way for a long time…"

"But?"

"…but you should seriously just try him."

| O+ |

Liam sat in the corner lounge by himself, paying full attention to his phone as a deterrent-mechanism; he got a _lot_ of looks. The Jungle was very different from Sinema: more fog, less girls, a slightly older populace. Easily, the club from the other night was much more to his liking, but as he kept telling himself, and sometimes a few guys that came up to him, he was 'only there for his friend' and he's 'not gay.'

"C'mon, Scott…" he muttered, waiting for his alpha to reply about any other potential threats that evening.

"Slacking off in the corner, I see," came a familiar voice. Liam looked up to see a very tall Brett Talbot before him. Dressed up even more dashingly than the previous Friday, his forehead and parts of his shirt were tinted by sweat. He'd been dancing hard already.

"Not slacking," Liam replied confidently despite his rising heartbeat. He motioned with his head and change of line of sight to the dance floor. There, if one looked, was Mason, dancing with a half-Korean half-Caucasian guy, both their hands at the other's waist. "I did good tonight."

"I see that," Brett said with a smirk before taking a seat on the cushion next to Liam. "Why aren't _you_ out there?"

"Dance solo? Hah. Besides, I think my moves are pretty lacking."

"Can't dance, huh?"

Liam shook his head. "I think Malia's exact words were 'You look like a total idiot.'"

"Ouch." They sat there for a few minutes, Liam feeling more awkward than the other. "Anything feel 'off' or 'wrong' tonight?"

Liam grinned but shook his head. "At least, I don't think so." He showed Brett the unreplied text to Scott and they both shrugged.

Another awkward minute passed when Brett caught sight of a 20-something checking out Liam from the bar. "You want me to teach you?" he said, leaning the closest he's been to the shorter beta's ear.

"Teach me what?" Liam said, confused.

"How to dance," Brett replied with a smirk, the air from the slide of the 'c' tickling the top of Liam's ear. Liam immediately reddened, looking into Brett's eyes. His mouth fell agape and no sound came out. And when he felt Brett's hand on his thigh, rather than his shoulder this time, he felt something stir inside him. Something… _different_.

"I…yeahh…?"

"Yeah?" Brett said with a grin, reddening slightly himself.

Liam nodded. Brett's smile widened, his white teeth appearing, eliciting a nervous smile from his former rival. And when Liam moved to stand, Brett leaned in, planting a kiss meant for his cheek but ultimately landing on the corner of his lips. When he pulled back, Liam wore his surprise on his face. The tall boy made to apologize when Liam's mouth curved into a smile of his own. Brett returned one in kind and pulled Liam by the hand onto the dance floor near Mason. Their mutual friend smiled as he saw them making their way towards him and he could only give Liam a telling smirk that said 'told you.'

Liam stood and bobbed to the beat while he watched Brett. The taller beta was smooth, cool in every way. He knew how to dress. How to act. How to play. And, yeah, how to dance. But he was dancing in front of Liam—looking at Liam the whole time. Dancing against him. Moving against him. Liam could feel it all. He was close enough to smell his partner, taking him in not just by scent, but deep in by his chemo-signals as well.

 _Oh god,_ Liam thought, feeling a particular signal crash into him. Brett grinned devilishly, picking up on a change within his dance partner. He pulled Liam in closer, their groins now meeting. The younger beta looked over at Mason, who was too lost in either the song and/or the motions of his partner to care. He looked back at Brett and one singular motion forced that _thing_ to go from stirring to heating. Liam made to put his hands on Brett's hips when the taller boy shook his head before turning Liam around. He made to protest when new sensations of contact appeared all over.

Both of Brett's arms wrapped around him, both hands gliding _lower_ on the front of Liam's waist. Liam could feel Brett's body heat and lightly saturated shirt against him. He let his head fall back against that firm torso, feeling himself be sucked in by Brett's desire. He was being seduced by it all, even the hardness pressed firmly against his lower back. _Yeah,_ Liam thought, falling deeper and deeper into that seductive hole.

"Yeah?" Brett said against his ear. Liam shuddered and turned himself around in the boy's grip. Liam pushed up to slam a kiss into Brett's lips, both of his hands reaching around to his back as Brett's found their way to his ass which served as support to lift him slightly.

"Yeah," Liam said against his lips, his eyes speaking to his enraptured state. "I definitely wanna' try more of this."

"What?" Brett replied with a small laugh.

"Nothing…ask Mason," Liam said before kissing the boy again. He turned back around, wanting to feel as much as he could from the taller beta. He felt at ease like that. Safe and comfortable. And he felt hot. Needy. Wanting. He felt the same way Brett smelled. _Desire_. And after a while, when the night encroached upon midnight, his phone buzzed. And while he didn't pay any mind to it, or rather couldn't spare any, Scott finally got back to him.

/ things r quiet for now...have fun with Mason tonight :) /

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Update: A Rated-M sequel has been added ('Different') for those who can view/want more. Keeping it separate so I can keep this Rated-T.


End file.
